


Curiosity doesn’t always kill.

by Lonewolf361



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf361/pseuds/Lonewolf361
Summary: Long before Magnus met Alec he found a spell that would allow him to hear the sound that will haunt him forever and they were right.





	Curiosity doesn’t always kill.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is bad it’s my first story please be kind.

Long before Magnus met Alec he found a spell that would allow him to hear the sound that will haunt him forever and Magnus being the curious cat that he was he began the spell and was put into a trance everything was dark and there was nothing there he was about to end the spell when he heard it it was a loud snapping sound and soon after he heard it he felt it he felt like his heart was being torn in half and he never forgot the feeling or the sound. It would take years for that day to come and when it did Magnus never forgot the sound of Alec's bow being snapped in half and the heartbreak he felt after.


End file.
